Chaos
Appearence Despite his age, Chaos still looks and acts as though he is caught in a rebellious teenager phase. His most defining feature is his duel toned hair. He keeps the blonde sides shaved down and his black hair bushy and naturally messy. He has light grey eyes and black eyebrows, the right one is pierced with two silver rings, and a tattoo of the Roman Numeral IX under his left eye. He often doesn't wear a shirt and instead opts for a navy blue, purplish vest that exposes his well defined upper body. For pants he wears what look like white painter pants that fit loose around his waist and legs. His black sandles are his go to outfit but he has been seen wearing sneakers and boots at times. Personality Described by his peers as, the most stubborn human being alive, and the epitome of a rebellious teenager'', Chaos is a wild card. He says very little other than "no" most times someone asks him something. This is mainly because he believes himself to be above most other people, even some of those in the Nine Primordials. He loaths Ophion the most, often calling him a snake and something to be treated as such. Despite this, he has been shown to be a caring person to Hecate and Tartarus, treating the former as a loved one and the latter as his own brother. He often protects Tartarus when he is picked on the by older members and helps the kid train. He does prefer to keep this side of him a secret and threatens anyone that says he is "soft". When in battle is where his abilities shine. Chaos has an incredible battle sense and aptitude for making battle strategies on the fly. It has been said by all of the Primordials at one point or another that if they needed to pick a leader, it would be him. Quirk '''Gravity: A high powered and dangerous emitter type quirk that allows Chaos to manipulate the gravity around objects or people. The quirk is activated by hand movements, when a hand moves up the gravity around a person rapidly decreases. When he moves his hand down the gravity rapidly increases to the point the target collapses to the ground. When he moves his hand to tell sides the target feels a push of gravity to one side. In addition to this, Chaos can also create an "attraction" between two objects and push or pull them away from each other, although this requires more power and concentration. The major weakness to this quirk is that the power and concentration required is doubled by the number of targets that Chaos is aiming for, thus doubling the amount of weakness he feels. In addition to this, whenever he uses the quick, the gravity around him increases and if he uses it to much he will pin himself to the ground. Physical Abilities Trivia Category:Dragonmaster714 Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirks Category:A.Q.U.A